goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Microsoft Mary: The Movie/Trivia
General * The toy was a main reason why we have the show My Little Pony in the first place. * Harvey Zilth went to jail in this movie. * Should the heroes not have succeeded, all the davemadson characters would've been destroyed. * The Infamous Ear Booker Productions scream appeared in this movie when The Devil and She Devil were sent back by God and the Angel. * This film is dedicated to Davemadson, the message is seen at the very end at the movie. * This movie was made in 2016, so the creator did get everything right but except for Davemadson's appearance in which he closed his account in April 2014. She probably was just being creative. * Even though this movie was released in 2016, this was set in February, 15th 2013 so Golden Gaffes ( or, Microsoft Sam the Control Freak ) would've already been seen on YouTube by now. References In order of appearance * Walmart - One of the locations in the movie. Some of the images are a tad blurry, so it's hard to tell what they have. * My Little Pony - The toy Harvey Zilth "buys" is of Spike the Dragon. * Mia and Me - Toys for the 2011 series are shown at Walmart. * Lego Friends - Toys shown at Walmart. * The Alzbet Series - Alzbet Drinks My Coffee and Gets Grounded is shown on TV. *''Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 50: Golden Gaffes ( or, Microsoft Sam the Control Freak )'' - Microsoft Sam keeps acting like a control freak towards Beulah and Scotty multiple times. Later, a clip of the said episode can be seen by Dave. *''Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!'' - The song "You're the Mean Ones, The Devil and She Devil" is a parody of the popular song from the 1966 TV special. *'CNN' - Speakonia News Network is a parody of this news station. *''Logo Intro Bloopers 10: Family Home Entertainment'' - The Devil and She Devil plan to use the Poop Extractor to extract poop from davemadson's characters. *'ABC' - Harvey Zilth goes to watch something special on this channel, It may have been Twin Peaks because it showed the Lynch/Frost Productions logo 30 seconds later and Harvey Zilth freaked out. *''My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade'' - DVDs of this movie are being sold in a store. *''Scooby-Doo'' - The mystery machine is one of the cars on the Toys "R" Us Ferris Wheel. *'Toys "R" Us' - One of the locations in the movie. *''Barbie'' - Toys are being sold. *'Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes' - PC Guy reads "Humpty Dumpty" to Aaron Jefferson. *'Living Books' - the theme song is heard while waiting for Simon. *''Blue's Clues'' - the mailtime song is sung by Stickguy. *'FedEx' - GoEx is a parody of this delivery service. *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - "Let Me Be Good to You" is heard. The channel was eventually changed to The Rescuers. *''The Rescuers''- Abby watches The Rescuers ''on her VCR. At one point when Beulah decides to watch ''The Rescuers on Abby's VCR, the scene where Ellie Mae whacks Madame Medusa with her rolling pin was seen, but one cannot see the TV unless one crops the video. The movie is seen being watched by the characters once again ( Microsoft Anna ), the logo may have been the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo since Abby's VHS print was a 1992 print. A few seconds later, the scene where Evinrude was tired was seen. If you look very closely at the scene, Ellie Mae's cap colour was mint green instead of gray due to a colour error. *''The Aristocats'' - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" is heard. *''Robin Hood''- "Whistle Stop" is heard *''The Sword in the Stone-''The scene where Sir Ector punishes Arthur can be seen. *''Pinkalicious & Peterrific- ''One of the recurring characters have an obsession for Mrs. Pinkerton in her robe. Then cut to an actual scene where one of the main characters is actually seen watching a scene with the aforementioned Mrs. Pinkerton in her robe. Errors * While Microsoft Anna was watching The Rescuers, Ellie Mae's cap colour is mint green instead of gray due to a colour error. Category:Trivia